Tori and Jades holiday- up to the airport
by graciemae172
Summary: I suck at summaries, so just read, if you hate it, you hate it, that's life. THANKYOU :)


Tori and Jades holiday Jade was the first to get her bags together for her first holiday with her girlfriend Tori. Once she had her bags and suitcases packed, she put them in the back of her truck, and drove off to meet Tori at her place. Once she got there, she walked in with the spare key she stole from under the welcome mat, Tori and herself were the only ones who knew were that key was. She knocked on Tori's bedroom door once upstairs and walked in after being told to do so. Tori was in the middle of her room, clothes thrown all over the floor and her hair was tied up in a messy bun. Tori had only just packed half of what she was taking and that already filled 3 suitcases and 2 bags. "C'mon Tor, do you really need all that stuff?" Jade said as she walked closer to Tori seeing that she was very stressed out. "Well, yeah, i always bring all this stuff...ive still got more stuff to pack and that means another suitcase..." Tori said, sighing. Jade completley ignored what Tori just said and asked: "Whats wrong babe, you seem stressed..." Jade put an arm around Tori's waist she didn't even mind that Tori was all sweaty and hot. "It's just...well, ive never...actually been on a plane before..." Tori expected Jade to laugh and point in her face but it was the opposite. Instead Jade rubbed Tori's back in a comforting manner "...and is it that? Thats stressing you out? Nervous?" Jade asked actually sounding worried. Tori nodded and rested her head on Jades shoulder, which Jade found absolutely adorable. Jade wrapped both arms around her girlfriend and gave her a big squeeze and started to help Tori pack and load it into her truck. -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- A couple hours later, they were leaving to go to the airport, Tori said goodbye to her family one last time blowing them kisses before Jade pulled out of the driveway and down the road. It was very late at night when they arrived, Jade wasn't sure what time, but when she looked over at Tori, she was lying on the leather chair fast asleep. She decided she would carry Tori into the airport, ignoring the amount of stares she was getting. One arm was hooked under Tori's neck and the other under her legs, Tori's face was pressed up against Jades arm and she looked very cute, she wished she could capture a picture on her PearPhone but she couldn't do that without putting Tori down, so she captured one in her head. Once she got down to the seating area, Jade sat down, and kept Tori on her lap like a little baby, Jade secretly loved it when Tori was like this, all cute and sleepy, but she would never admit it to anybody. -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- It took Tori about 2 hours to wake up, and when she did, her first sight was of Jade's beautiful face, as soon as Tori woke up enough to feel any emotion apart from sleepiness, it took a good 10 seconds, she smiled. She thought that her smile must've been in the corner of Jades eyes because, straight after Jade looked over at Tori on her lap and smiled back. "Hey sleepy head..." Jade whispered to Tori and stroked Tori's hair behind her girlfriends ear. "Good morning" Tori said. "Uhm, babe, its 1 am, go back to sleep..." Jade giggled at Tori's clumsyness when she just woke up, the fact that the whole building is windows and see through , the moon is still out and it was pitch black out there didn't give it away? "But...i need to pee.." Tori blushed, the fact she needed to say that to her girlfriend. "Well...the toilets are over there..." she pointed with her head, tilting it slightly. "You arent coming with me?" Tori got up off of Jades lap and gave her very cutest puppy dog eyes. Jade tried to ignore her girlfriends adorable pout and said : "C'mon you are a big girl, you dont need me.." Jade's voice was shaking a little bit, trying not to give in. "Okay...im not going then." Tori sat back down next to Jade and went on her phone, probably to check up on the slap, or text her mom that they were at the airport. "Fine. I will go with you, but only so you don't get a bladder infection or don't pee yourself, that would be bad.." Jade shook her head slowly at the thought. Jade got up and took Tori by the hand leading her towards the bathroom. Within 5 minutes they were out again, walking back to their original seats, Tori placed herself back onto Jades lap before they both fell back to sleep. A/N -=-=-=-= This was it, i hope you liked it, it was a bit random, but i prefer sticking to the shorter stories. I wanted to make it like Tori was one of those girls Jade would do anything for, i think this story kinda sucked though, so sorry about that... xoxo 


End file.
